


태양의 날개

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej
Summary: 악마 매그너스와 알렉에 관한 짧은 글





	태양의 날개

아침이었다. 조금 늦은 아침, 알렉산더는 장정 세 명이서 굴러도 남을 것 같은 침대 위에서 눈을 떴다. 웅얼거리는 소리를 내고는 버릇처럼 누운 자리 옆의 시트 위를 훑는다. 평생 동안 활을 쏜 탓에 뼈마디가 굵고 긴 손가락이 기대한 것은 전날밤의 피로에 짧게 싫은 소리를 내며 잠투정을 하는 연인이었다. 하지만 온기가 사라진 지 오래된 것 같은 차가운 시트만이 손에 감겼다. 불만섞인 숨소리가 뒤를 이었다.

"매그너스, 또 어딜 간 거예요."

잠시 툴툴거리던 알렉산더가 부스스 침대에서 눈을 비비다가 침대가에 떨어져 있는 기다란 천을 몸에 두르며 일어났다. 이곳으로 올라온 후로 알렉산더는 계속해서 천사의 옷을 입었고 매그너스는 그걸 볼 때마다 눈을 한두 번 깜빡이곤 했다. 이제는 천사의 옷이 편해서 입는 건지 매그너스의 그 표정을 보려고 입는 건지 헷갈릴 때가 있었다.

몸을 씻고 조금 길어진 앞머리를 매만지며 고민하다가 그냥 넘겨버렸다. 다시 깨끗한 천을 몸에 감고는 문을 여니, 매일 보는 절벽위의 아침이었다. 절벽 너머로 어제와 같은 그러나 조금 다른 노을이 있었다. 엉덩이를 툭툭 털고 깎아지른 절벽 귀퉁이에 털썩 걸터앉고는 다리를 조금 장난스레 흔들었다. 매그너스가 알면 또 걱정하며 다가올 터였다. 알렉산더의 룬이 모두 지워진 후로 매그너스는 손만 대도 그가 깨질 것처럼 굴었다. 그때마다 알렉산더는 매그너스의 손을 잡고 '떨어지면 당신이 구해줄 거잖아요.'하고 웃으며 일어났지만, 행동을 고칠 생각은 없었다. 이곳에서조차 알렉산더에게는 할 일이 있었다.

 

 

*

매그너스가 그의 아버지에게 끌려가 그레이터 데몬이 된 이후 알렉산더는 그와 함께 있기 위해서 할 수 있는 모든 것을 시도했다. 매그너스는 에돔의 한구석을 소유해야 했고 알렉산더는 그곳의 사람이 아니었다. 죽는 방법까지 생각해 봤으나 네필림은 어떤 식으로 죽더라도 에돔으로 갈 수 없었다.

룬을 모두 지운 후 카타리나의 도움을 받아 매그너스를 불러냈다. 룬을 지우자마자 부를 수는 없었다. 평생의 습득물을 그것과 맞는 몸에서 덜어내는 것은 정신적으로도 힘들었지만, 무엇보다 몸의 고통이 커서 근 일 주일은 누워서 지낼 수밖에 없었다.

그리고 매그너스를 설득하는 데만도 시간이 걸렸다. 공중에서 떨어져 마법진 위에 발끝을 대자마자 매그너스의 앞에 보인 건 룬이 지워진 알렉산더였다. 그가 섀도우 헌터로서 이루고 싶었던 일들을 봐온 매그너스가 그걸 인정할 리 없었다. 하지만 룬이 모두 지워진 알렉산더가 갈 곳이 없다는 건 불보듯 뻔한 일이었으므로, 이제는 룬이 없는 그 손을 잡아줄 수밖에 없는 노릇이었다.

 

 

처음에 조금 잡음이 있긴 했으나 매그너스가 그의 통치 영역에 먼데인을 데려오는 건 큰 문제가 되지 않는다고 했다. 매그너스는 에돔에 있는 천국에 집을 지어주었다. 천국이라고 해봤자 에돔에 있는 것이라, 그냥 실제 천국의 위치와 지형만 같은 것이었지만 알렉산더는 그것으로 충분했다. 차고 넘치게 받았다고 생각했다. 에돔에 있는 천국 입구의 절벽 앞에도 어릴 때부터 책에서만 보았던 천국의 노을이 있었고, 알렉산더는 영원히 지지 않는 그 태양의 날개를 살아서 볼 수 있다는 사실에 처음에는 설레기만 했다.

한 2년 정도 그렇게 악마와 먼데인으로 지냈을까 어느날 여느 때처럼 거울을 본 순간 알렉산더는 등뒤의 새하얀 날개를 발견했다. 섀도우헌터일때도 없었던 날개를 먼데인이 가질 리가 없었다. 너무 놀라서, 그리고 누가 봐도 천사의 모양을 한 자신을 누군가 공격할까봐 무서워서 한발자국도 나가지 못했다. 아무리 해도 새하얀 날개가 감춰지지 않았던 그날은 마침 매그너스가 들어오지 않는 바람에 넘길 수 있었다. 다음날 아침에 일어나니 날개는 사라져 있었고, 안도의 한숨을 쉬며 절벽에 앉은 알렉산더는 노을이 어제보다 수평선으로 가라앉아 있는 것을 발견했다.

알렉산더가 매그너스의 세계를 부수고 있었다.

 

*

 

노을은 자꾸만 지고 있었고, 알렉산더는 그것을 막을 방안을 찾지 못했다. 날개는 사라진 것이 아니었다. 눈에 보이지 않았지만 알렉산더는 날개가 계속 달려있다는 것을 느꼈다. 에돔이 시간이 멈춘 곳이라는 사실조차 그곳에 천사가 있으면 무용지물이었다. 그곳을 책임으로 하고 있는 매그너스의 힘이 의심받는 것도 순식간이었다. 매그너스는 하루가 다르게 지쳐갔다. 그가 다른 악마와 세력 다툼을 해야할 때마다 알렉산더는 입 안쪽 살을 깨물며 기다리는 수밖엔 없었다.

 

얼마나 앉아서 있었을까, 뒤에서 저벅거리는 발소리가 들렸다.

"알렉산더."

"매그너스. 어디 갔다 왔어요."

그럴 의도는 없었는데 책망으로 받아들였는지 매그너스가 잠시 움찔하더니, 등 뒤의 검은 피막 날개를 살짝 파득였다.

"미안..."

"사과 하라고 한 말은 아닌데."

"으음."

알렉산더가 발을 절벽 위에 올리자, 매그너스의 손이 익숙하게 뻗어왔다. 손을 잡고 노을을 등지고 일어서서는 매그너스의 허리를 안았다. 눈을 내려뜨는 매그너스의 눈썹가에 상처가 있어 손가락으로 쓸어보았다.

"뭐예요?"

"훈장이지. 오늘 새로 생겼어."

과장되게 으스대는 표정에 굳이 첨언하지는 않았다. 대신 상처에 약하게 키스하고는 한숨을 쉬었다.

"내가..., 먼데인이 아니었다면."

매그너스의 표정이 잠시 흐려졌다.

"나도 당신을 지켜주고 싶어요."

분명히 후회하고 있을 터였다. 잘 살던 섀도우헌터를 에돔으로 데리고 온 것은 자신이라고. 이 시점에서 그가 지금 할 만한 생각을 모를 리가 없었다. 매그너스의 그 얼굴은 매번 알렉을 찢어놨다. 그 기분이 끔찍하게도 좋아서 알렉은 가끔 입을 크게 벌리고 웃고 싶었다. 알렉산더가 매그너스를 꼭 껴안았다.

"나쁜 사람은 저예요."

그렇게 말해도 그의 착한 연인은 아마 그가 그렇게 할 수 있는 시간 동안 계속 괴로워할 것이었다.

그때, 절벽의 맞은편에서 다른 악마들이 나타났다. 에돔에서도 천사들의 장소인 이곳에 다른 악마가 오는 의도는 뻔했다. 알렉이 몸을 굳히자 그 품에 있는 매그너스가 긴장하며 꿈지럭거렸다. 알렉산더가 처음 여기에 왔을 때보다 눈에 띄게 약해진 매그너스의 힘이 슬퍼서, 고개를 숙여 반듯한 이마에 입을 맞췄다.

"걱정 마세요."

알렉산더의 등에 내내 숨겨져 있던 날개가 단번에 펴져 깃털을 흩뿌렸다. 자신과 품에 안긴 매그너스를 단번에 감싸고도 남을 크기였다.

당신이 나를 용서해 주기를.

뒷이야기는 회지로 발간하였습니다.  
트위터 @aozksej


End file.
